wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
European forums additional info
The European forums of World of Warcraft allow unrestricted access to anyone, but posting can only be done through an account obtained by purchasing a retail version of the game, and paying for an account. There are a number of sections all dealing with various aspects of the game, with the General Forum being the most popular due to its wide range of topics. Community Managers English Forums Thundgot The second Community Manager of the EU boards. Formerly known as Cz - Community Manager of Anarchy Online. Thundgot is Norwegian. Avatar: Undead. Aeus The second CM to join the English speaking team. Aeus is from The Netherlands. Avatar: Goblin. Vaneras The third CM to join the English speaking team. He comes from Denmark, as stated in this interview: http://www.wowi.dk/news.php?extend.63 Avatar: Dwarven hunter. Crezax The last-but-one CM to join. Previously a Game Master. He is Swedish. Most well-known for being involved in controversy regarding his declaration that ASCII art such as the 'O RLY' bird would be punishable by a ban. What followed is what is referred to as the 'Epic WoW Forum Manoeuver' in which a poster replied to this threat with an ASCII O RLY owl and was subsequently banned. Avatar: Gnoll Ommra The last CM to join the English speaking team. Ommra is swedish. Avatar: Tauren French Forums Aguilar The first Community Manager for World of Warcraft. He's the French speaking CM for the European territory. Daghorn The first CR (Community Representative) to join the French speaking team. Gandraor German Forums Gnorog Vaneck Vaneck was the first member of the german team. Avatar: Demon Wrocas Nyeriah Trigmas Spanish Forums Nazamur MVP's Anvilbeard See Anvilbeard Highlander A well-known guide author, with loads of guides under his name at the Professions forums. He's answering loads of questions on the Professions forums, if they are, of course, not in the stickies... Links to his guides: Power Levelling Guides for All Professions, A List of Foods That Give Buffs, Full List of Profession Trainers, Where to Mine Ores - A Guide, The Best Places To Find Cloth. Has a perchant for sacrificing bunny rabbits and has recently been made a European forum MVP, along with Anvilbeard and Schwick. Schwick See Schwick Other Famous Posters Wormsborough TotalHalibut Chain A short lived, lesser known poster he nevertheless developed a strong cult following within the off topic forums, most known for his strange use of the english language, bizzare threads, effective trolling and fondness for the word "mens" (used to describe almost every person). He provided an alternative to the countless "/hug /kiss" threads and is a sorely missed poster. His dissapearance followed a claim in an ingame mail sent to a player that he was locked in blizzard's dungeon next to a noob that could not speak english (poetic justice?) and to this day he is still there. This was probably his way of saying that he was banned, most likely for pestering the roleplaying community with his questionable humour, marvelous works of fiction like the "Cloud Baby" stories and asking them repetedly if "Hulkhogan" and "Batman" were good roleplaying names. All of his threads seem to have been removed and Chain himself has not been seen for a number of months. Possible return Recently, a number of threads containing Chain's specific brand of humour have been spotted in various sections of the forums. While many are created by differently named level 1 alts, the similarities in theme, spelling and structure have left many active posters with no doubt as to the creator. Maybe the most convincing evidence to date is the brief use by one of the alts of a signature that directly follows from Chain's original "FICKS HUMARUS KEW PLZ" by stating "they ficksed haumarush kew". Quotes "GOOD PREVAIL THE MIGHT" - Chain Replicant A poster that first gained attention with his seemingly neverending quest to obtain the paladin epic mount, Replicant has since evolved into one of the better (or worse, the views are divided) trolls on the european forums. His tendency to start inflammatory threads and in his own words "pwn" any attempts at disagreement has earned him many friends and enemies over time. Since most of his posts can be interpreted as either genuine rants or thinly-veiled attempts at baiting the more impressionable forum users into outraged replies, the jury is still out on the ultimate motivation of Replicant's twisted mind. Kawaii She's cute. What else can you say about her? Well, she's witty, atleast more often than not. She's also very often quite irritating. She might be some kind of a cross between a Gnome and a Troll. She's been mentioned in the Warcraft Weekly once or twice. She made a nice thread about the 5th Alliance race in http://forums-en.wow-europe.com/thread.aspx?FN=wow-general-en&T=682267! Also, Anvilbeard likes her (although this hasn't been confirmed). http://img48.imageshack.us/img48/2833/wiggle3hc.gif Lysander Lysander was the creator of the thread, "How to make a Warcraft Movie: The Basics," which eventually drowned in the masses of the forums. He is known to insert witty remarks, and is commonly affiliated with the view that Blizzard does listen and that they do care. Confusion often arose when it was revealed two users, both regulars on the general forum, were posting. Although one lysander is known to reside on genjuros and indeed made the movie making guide, the undead Lysander was responsible for often reassuring people that Blizzard listen. He also used to have a guild on the server Genjuros, called "Lysander FTW," but this disbandoned. Lysander commented: "Reasons beyond my control resulted in the existance of Lysander FTW to cease. I'll get those meddlin' squirrels one day. ONE DAY." http://forums-en.wow-europe.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general-en&t=797886&p=1&tmp=1#post797886 Is Now Dead Tinker Now a well-known guide author like Highlander, he has made a guide to the Fishing Extravaganza and Engineering. He also answers questions around the Professions forums, and is known to be writing an extensive walkthrough of the Tier 0.5 questline. Xarantaur The lore master. His various contributions and stickies on the Role-Playing forums have been useful to many. He is also known to know Chris Metzen. Frequent Forum Behaviour Included here because of recurring appearances, the use of some of these items is considered by most forum users to be pointless, immature and generally idiotic. The O RLY bird The O RLY bird and its derivations (YA RLY, NO WAI) are thought to have been brought over from the American forums by some of the trolls younger and more enthusiastic posters. It was used heavily in its ascii form for a period of time in 2005, also spawning other World of Warcraft related ascii art (eg. Learn2Play man). The use of the picture form gradually died out of its own accord and it is a rare sight nowadays. The shorter text form including just the question (O RLY?) is still used in many cases. Learn2Play Thought to be an exclusively WoW related term, Learn2Play was originally developed by our friends over on the american forums. It originated from a shaman named Nert, as an effort to repel players who were calling for the nerfing of his class. Usual post format is a single line reply with only the words Learn2Play (no spaces), or one of its derivatives. These can involve using no capitals or broken spelling in one or both words (eg. lern2plai, L2P). The phrase "It's fine," is also sometimes used before the "Learn2Play". The term is usually used in nerf and whine threads that attempt to point out a perceived gameplay advantage or disadvantage towards a specific class. Learn2Play signifies its poster's disagreement and usually disdain for the plight of the thread starter and carries a suggestion that the latter should better familiarise himself with the proper use of his or her character. In short, the poster is trying to say that the issue specified does not exist and the real problem is the thread starter's lack of skill. Learn2Play was famously turned into a spoof poster for a Vin Diesel movie in response to the many threads lamenting the perceived faults of the paladin class. Nerf Shaman Threads This category includes the almost endless supply of threads by forum users who believe that the shaman class in its current form is overpowered, meaning it is easier to play succesfully (usually in PvP combat situations) than any other class. This belief seems widespread amongst the WoW community, seemingly more so on the side of the Alliance, though the most aggrieved classes appear to be the Shamans counterpart, the Paladin and the Mage. While many arguments have been used over time to try and prove these allegations of imbalance, "nerf shaman" threads are usually instantly spammed with "O RLY?" and "Learn2Play" comments and rarely lead to any constructive dialog. The fact that this popular stance has as yet resulted in no direct game changes from Blizzard makes a strong case that the perceived extra advantages of the shaman are actually a myth. A common occurance many months ago, posts in by the Shamans who had unfairly tolerated these "nerf shaman" threads for many months would often retort to using quotes similar to those found on the Random Vin Diesel Fact generator. For example "Vin Diesel has 160 talent points" could be used to suggest that Shamans could take all the points in their talent trees, thus making them viable healers, meleers and spellcasters. These "Vin Diesel Facts" are made up to show that many of the nerf whiners have little clue about the subject they are complaining about, as many seperate specialisations of Shamans exist but none have everything as they suggest. To this day in many EU Shamans minds, Vin Diesel remains their biggest mascot. Repetition Introduced into the mainstream forum by Anvilbeard in an episode of Warcraft Weekly, the practise of many posters posting the same phrase has increased in popularity in recent times. Some of the most famous phrases were: *"You will melt faces as a shadow priest in pvp" *Any reference to a cloak that is "... white, cool and longer than your average cloak" (The proper stoneskin gargoyle cape phrasing is "it looks pretty cool too. It's white and looks longer than your average cloak or cape.") *"It has new stats!" (about the Don Rodrigo's Band which got his attributes changed in Patch 1.11.0) *"You got the lag" *"Why are you playing a " *"Legolas dual wields Dawn's Edge" *Using a variation of "He/she/it despawns at 20% saying how it is not its time yet" *Turning someone else's statement around using "In soviet russia..." as a prefix *"It Is a Horror Effect" (a warlock fad talking about the new deathcoil buffs in 1.8) IBTL Standing for "In before the lock", this common acronym is almost always posted in threads that are believed to be violating the forum Code of Conduct and therefore locked in the near future. The term "lock" refers to a GM preventing any further posts to be made in the thread. There are many reasons why "IBTL" is so popular, many depending on the specific user. Some consider it a challenge or a game, other quote "fun" to be a primary reason. PTSR This new acronym stands for "posting to see replies". Blizzards new forum software has so far proven unable to properly display posts made in a thread before a user has posted there themselves. New replies would show up on the index page, but remain invisible in the actual thread. "Posting to see replies" solves that problem. Can I have your stuff? One liner used exclusively in the popular "I quit" threads, where the original poster wants to inform the forums that due to one reason or another they will be cancelling their WoW account (losing all their characters permanently). "Stuff" refers to the gold and items that the thread starter has amassed on all his characters, which would be destroyed permanently on character deletion. However, since in World of Warcraft all wearable items are soulbound (meaning only usable by 1 character), the term is used more out of a tradition carried over from other mmorpgs and is used sarcastically rather than as an actual appeal for freebies. The actual meaning of this phrase is often "I don't care about your reasons, just be gone!" First, Second, Third (etc.) Similar to IBTL, some in the WoW community seem to take pride in being one of the first people to reply to a thread. This behaviour is seen mostly (but not exclusively) in GM threads, which are the most read and have the potential to grow very large. The format is usually the numerical reference, followed by an empty line and then a possible witty comment (eg. "LOL") from the poster. Many people frown upon this practice, but due to the particular mentality (and age) of some forum posters it is likely to continue for years to come. Spelling wrong on purpose This is an thing, that mostly level 1 forum characters does, basically to troll around, one such example is written by Xeqterz the level 6 tauren druid where he writes the following: "hey ai gut a problim ai juzt cnat rezzzurekt becuz ai diad and nuw aim wiht a gost becus he killd me ai think he was a cretur... so huw do ai ress? or muzt ai creat nu car? tank u" Mostly, this are just trolls that are bored out of the mind, or just to annoy people. There are loads of example of this gibberish on the World of Warcraft Europe forums. "Newcomer" vs. "noob" A new player is often welcomed and given the title of "newcomer". This title refers to a person who is quite new to the game, but willing to learn as much about it as possible and very open to suggestions. A "noob" is the term used for players who don't know much about the game, but who seem to think they know everything and are very abusive if other players make valid suggestions to improve their gaming style. These two terms have often been confused on the WoW-forums. Generally speaking it is not-done to call someone a "noob" under any circumstance. If a forum-user uses the word "noob" as response to a normal newcomer-question, he/she can expect that word to backfire on him/her greatly. Category:Community